kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the unofficial wiki for the IGF-nominated and award-winning title Kingdom. This wiki was made in an attempt to catalogue the many different features of the game, in an effort to try and make it easier to understand; however, please remember that this game is meant to be figured out by the player through trial and error, and spoiling that could take some fun out of the game. Our main hub is over at https://www.reddit.com/r/kingdomthegame - if you are interested in Kingdom, we suggest that you head over there and get involved in the community. Also, please feel free to contribute as much as you are able to help in the development of this wiki. A quick reminder: ''The Wiki is editable by absolutely anybody! If you, the reader, find any erroneous information or have something to add, then add it! Alternatively, post a comment on the page and someone will get to it. Thanks! About the Game(s) Tales spread of far off isles with mysteries waiting to be discovered. Rulers will need all the strength of their subjects to sail away and find new kingdoms in these New Lands... ''Kingdom is a 2D side scrolling strategy/resource management hybrid game with a minimalist feel wrapped in a beautiful, modern pixel art aesthetic. It was released on 21 October 2015, developed by Noio and Licorice and published by Raw Fury Games. The game is available on Windows, OS X, Linux, iOS, and Android. The publisher would later release the game for Xbox One in 2016. It is currently available on Steam PC for £10.99 ($14.99) Kingdom: New Lands builds upon the award-winning gameplay and mystery of Kingdom. The New Lands sequel introduces an abundance of new content to the IGF-nominated title while maintaining the simplicity and depth that legions of monarchs have come to experience and enjoy. Travel to the New Lands and welcome the deluge of new mounts, merchants, and vagrants that call these isles home, but be wary of the new obstacles that threaten your arrival -- for it is no longer just the greedy creatures that block your way, but even the environment itself can defeat you. Be brave, ruler, and fight to the bitter end, lest these New Lands conquer you instead. It is available on Steam for £10.99 ($14.99) and on the Nintendo Switch for £13.49 ($14.99). Users who purchased Kingdom Classic on Steam prior to release received a copy of Kingdom: New Lands for free when the game became available for purchase on the Steam Store. Kingdom: Two Crowns is the future planned third installment in the Kingdom series. It is slated to be released for Nintendo Switch later in 2017 and for PC sometime afterward. Not much is known about the game as of April 2017, except that it will surely include co-op gameplay. See Kingdom Two Crowns for more information. Distinction Between the Games on the Wiki Kingdom: New Lands is the sequel to Kingdom and was released on the 9th of August, 2016. It is essentially the same game but majorly updated. The old game was renamed Kingdom: Classic upon its release. As many graphics, stats, and the basic functions of the game are essentially the same, this wiki includes both versions of the game. Any differences between the two games shall be noted on the wiki pages. Popular Content Farmershrine.jpg|Shrines|link=Statues|linktext=Pay homage to the Kingdom's dieties and receive a blessing for a few days. Castle.png|Town Center|link=Town Center|linktext=Press down to light a fire... Boat at Docks.jpg|The Ship|link=Boat|linktext=Repair the dilapidated shipwreck and set sail for New Lands. Greed Attack.png|The Greed|link=Category:The Greed|linktext=The monsters that would love nothing more than to ruin your Kingdom and take its riches. Editors' Community Corner Go and visit the Community Corner to see the latest activity and recent edits around the wiki! There's also a posting of tasks that need finishing around the wiki, and a corner for coffee and doughnuts. Be an editor! Activity Feed See Category:Browse